Blind
by Maeke
Summary: He knew his eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything. --A collection of 100-word drabbles about Dean, who goes blind after an accident.
1. Blind

**AN: This was going to be a one-liner, but then got to be a bit too long to be a one-liner, haha. And thus, you get a nice little drabble. Exactly 100 words, including title.**

* * *

**Blind**

He knew his eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything. Was it dark? But where could they be that was so dark? Shit, where was Sam?

"Sam? Sam!" He wouldn't panic. He wouldn't.

"I'm here, Dean."

He was close. Dean reached for something, anything, and suddenly there was Sam's hand in his, and his brother was holding tightly, meaning to be comforting, but too tight to do the job properly.

"What's going on, Sam?"

When Sam didn't answer, the panic rose like bile in his throat.

"Sam?"

And then Sam choked on, "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry."


	2. Bolt

**AN: The next installment, in case anyone was waiting for it. 100 words, not including the title.**

**

* * *

Bolt**

He wants to. He wants to so badly.

But where? He doesn't even know where they are. Is it a hospital? A motel? Are they even in the same town?

Sam's voice comes to him distantly, something about being sorry and it's gonna be okay.

And he wants to run or fight or scream or cry but nothing in him is feeling quite right and all he can do is yell at Sam.

"Tell me how this is ever going to be okay!"

In the silence that follows, he's a caged animal that can't even tell where the bars are.


	3. Reset

**AN: Hey guys! Here's drabble #3. 100 words exactly. :)**

**

* * *

Reset**

"C'mon, Cas, just do it already! Zap me better!"

"My powers do not work in that fashion. I have already told you—"

"Don't give me that shit! You gotta fix me man, you gotta! Send me back in time, do your mojo on me, something!"

"I am sorry, Dean. But I cannot."

"Whaddya mean, 'you cannot!' Stop being a pussy and fix me!"

He waited a few moments, but when it turned too long even for Cas, Dean began to rage.

"Cas? Cas!"

"He's gone, Dean."

And then he wants to punch Sam, even if it isn't his fault.


	4. Divide

**AN: Hey guys, how's your week been? Mine's been spectacularly mediocre. :)**

**Here's the next installment of poor Dean's strife. 100 words exactly.  
**

**

* * *

Divide**

Dean can now only see his life in two parts: Before, and After.

There is this great big line that separates who he was and who he is, like the line that separates black and white, good and evil, day and night, north and south, east and west.

Before, he could protect his little brother. After, he is the one who needs protection. Before, he could see his food to eat it. After, he needs someone to put it in his hands.

Before, he was a hunter, a brother, a person. After, he is a cripple. Nothing more, nothing less.


	5. Chair

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late--my computer cord and then computer died on me this weekend. But it's fixed now, so here's the latest installment of our poor Dean.**

**Oh, and happy Valentine's Day! Here's some nice angst for you. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chair**

He sits.

It's one of the few things he can do now without fumbling around or needing direction. Sammy keeps telling him he will get used to this and need people less—something about his other senses compensating—but Dean doesn't think that's going to happen.

He sleeps.

He doesn't have to process when he's asleep. Sure, sometimes his dreams are feverish and horrifying, but sometimes they're nice, and pretty, and he's got his eyes back. No matter what, though, he wakes up, and he forgets his dreams and remembers reality and how much it sucks.

He sits some more.


	6. Bookshop

**A/N: Hey guys. How was your week? Mine was okay. I only got two hours of sleep last night, haha.**

**We're about halfway through this story, aren't you excited?**

**100 words exactly. ;)  
**

**

* * *

Bookshop**

"Dean, I'm heading out."

"Where you going?"

There was a beat of silence, in which Dean imagined Sam must've remembered Dean couldn't see him shrug, before Sam replied, "Nowhere special."

Dean didn't like the sound in his voice, and a feeling of suspicion bubbled up. "Nowhere special where?"

"Just—in town, Jesus."

"Well, can I come?"

There was a pause in which the air shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think you'd want to…"

"You're not about to do anything stupid, are you? Or have you forgotten what happens when this family makes sacrifices?"

"It's just the bookshop, Dean!"

Cue door slam.


	7. Instrumental

**A/N: 'Sup y'all?**

**Dean's still being all angsty and broody and what-not. Big surprise, eh?**

**100 words, excluding title.  
**

**

* * *

****Instrumental**

He notices silence a lot more lately, and quickly comes to hate it.

There's too much space to think in silence. Too much time to think about whether or not he should've been able to see it coming, whether or not that monster should've been able to get the drop on him, whether or not he let Sammy down.

So he fills his days with the music he's always loved, letting the guitars rip through him and the words speak to him in ways he'd never let them before.

The music doesn't let him down. It never has, never will.


	8. Laziness

**Laziness**

"Man, I'm getting real sick of your attitude."

Dean scoffed, groping slightly for the bottle of Jack he had around. "What're you gonna do about it?" Managing to grasp it without tipping it over, he sloppily unscrewed the cap, and then took a long pull.

He had spent the past few days drinking into oblivion, only able to tell the day by which bottle he drained. It'd been working well, he thought.

He figured his brother would react like this. Expected it, almost. Can practically see the bitchface.

But what comes from his brother's mouth, he wasn't expecting.

"You're pathetic."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late. Also sorry Sam is a little OOC. Under most circumstances, Sam wouldn't say that unless he was under some kind of spell. But I figure hey, it's in the future, Sam could've changed a bit, right? And...Dean needed a kick in the ass.**

**So yeah. Hope your next week is awesome. ;)  
**


	9. Coffee

**Coffee**

"Here."

Sam's voice is gruff and sharp as he thrusts the warmth into Dean's hand. He sniffs it, and could recognize that smell anywhere, he loves it so much.

He is cautious, however, aware that his brother is in a bad mood, and fears it may have been tainted.

"I didn't poison it," his brother says exasperatedly after a few moments, and Dean decides to trust him and takes a sip. Then Sam sighs, the anger gone, and says, "Listen, about yesterday—"

"No."

"But Dean, I shouldn't've—"

"No, Sam." He takes another sip. "Truth is, you were right."

* * *

**A/N: So yes, I was a late a day again. Sorry. Blame spring break. :)**


	10. Living

**AN: So this one is two words short. I fiddled around with it extensively, but I just couldn't find two more words and keep it how I wanted. So yeah.**

**We're getting into the home stretch now; only four more after this one. Hope you like!  
**

* * *

**Living**

He finds himself still living, and doesn't quite know if he should add a fortunately or unfortunately to that.

He doesn't need Sam as much anymore. He can make it from room to room without running into anything, and is working on doing the same outside. He knows the shape of whiskey from tequila from beer from soda. He can make a decent sandwich so long as Sam doesn't move the meat in the drawer or the condiments in the door around.

He finds himself still living, and he supposes he could allow himself to add a fortunately.


	11. Pain

**Pain**

Dean had been in pain more times than he preferred to count in his thirty-five years.

He'd felt the difference between a mild and severe concussion, sported every color bruise under the sun, broken a few bones, dislocated a few joints, sprained a few muscles, and gained a number of scars he preferred not to count—and that was _after_ he'd gotten out of Hell. And the psychological shit on top of that?

He and pain were intimate friends, you could say.

Didn't mean it hurt any less when he ran into a pole.

Or stop his brother from laughing.

* * *

**AN: This was my pathetic attempt at humor. I dunno, for some reason, the idea of Dean running into a pole was very funny to me. So...yeah. :)  
**


	12. Compliment

**Compliment**

Dean scoffs at her and can't bring himself believe what she's saying.

"What, you can't take a compliment?"

"Listen, Lady, you seem nice and all, but I think you're mistaken." And he doesn't know if he's looking at her, but he knows it's in her general direction, and hopes his point comes across enough that he doesn't have to say more. He moves to walk away, but then he feels a hand on his elbow, cool and strangely comforting.

He looks in what he hopes is her general direction, until she grips his chin.

"I'm serious. You have beautiful eyes."

* * *

**A/N: Why, is this a shameless OFC that we see?**

**Yes. Yes it is. Don't ask me why and don't hate me for it; she just kind of came out. :P**

**On a completely unrelated note, did anyone else cry at last night's episode? I did. Twice. Which is kind of big. I usually don't cry at all at movies/tv shows/books/etc., but for some reason last night just yanked my heartstrings all around.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked! Only two more chapters left.  
**


	13. Inhibition

**Inhibition**

He's never experienced this before.

This insecurity, this inability to act, because of fear.

He's used to trusting his instincts, and seeing the non-verbal cues, but now he's got nothing but her voice.

And this girl's voice is different. It's special. It's heartbreaking. It's beautiful.

He's afraid of her voice and the way it makes him feel, so he clams up and doesn't let her in. It's his defense mechanism, the one that Sam always gets to angry with.

He doesn't know what to say, how to act, where to put his hands, until she puts her hand on his.

* * *

**AN: This one is not exactly my favorite, being a tiny bit cliche at moments, but...that's okay.**

**Hope you liked! This story is almost done--only one more planned chapter...  
**


	14. Ocean

**Ocean**

He can hear the ocean from where they lay together.

It's in her apartment, a place he's slowly growing familiar with, along with how she likes to trace her fingers along his scars, how she laughs at inappropriate times, and her scent of Pantene shampoo and Marlboro cigarettes.

He never thought he'd date a smoker, and thought even less that he'd sleep with a woman without having sex with her first.

But he is, and he did.

He cards his hand through her hair, listens to her breathe, feels her heartbeat against his chest.

He wonders if it's sunrise yet.

* * *

**AN: So that's it, guys! Last chapter, it's all finished.**

**Sorry if it was cliche or anything in the end, but I just wrote where the words took me, you know?**

**Hope you liked!**

**Loves, Maeke**


End file.
